Yu-Gi-Oh! La Ultima Batalla
by Kuro Azakura
Summary: Años después de su enfrentamiento contra Paradox, Mutō Yūgi, Yuki Judai y Fudo Yusei enfrentaran una nueva amenaza juntos, pero necesitaran ayuda, que recibirán de un joven duelista que ninguno conoce, pero el a ellos si. No parejas


XXX: bla bla dialogo de personajes

(Bla bla) acciones de los personajes

**(Bla bla) comentarios míos**

_Bla bla pensamientos_

Yu-Gi-Oh! ¡La Última Batalla!

Domino City, 3 años después de Battle City, y aun después de este tiempo, sigue existiendo solo un Rey de los Juegos, Mutō Yūgi. El cual ahora vestido con un pantalón azul oscuro de cuero y su chaqueta de color más claro, justo ahora se encuentra en su habitación, revisando un paquete que llego de una excavación en Egipto, cortesía de su abuelo, quien fue solicitado exclusivamente para participar en ella. El paquete llego justo antes de que saliera rumbo a la escuela, y decidió revisarlo primero

Yūgi: Veamos que me mandó esta vez mi abuelo, (abriendo el paquete y buscando lo que sea que le envió) ¿eh? Esto parece ser lo que usaba Atem en el mundo de sus memorias, ¿Cómo lo llamo Pegasus? ¿Un DiaDhank?

Al instante de recordar a su compañero Atem se entristece un poco, sobre todo tomando en cuenta lo que ha pasado desde que regresaron y la edad empezó a cambiarlo físicamente

Yūgi: Aún no puedo creer lo que pasó con Anzu (con cara deprimida), cuando empecé a cambiar y parecerme a Atem ella se alejo de mi como si eso le doliera, como si recordarlo le impidiera seguir, a mí también me entristece no volver a verlo, pero aun así trato de seguir con mi vida mientras ella solo se deprime mas, ni siquiera Honda o Jonouchi han logrado que hable con ellos, es como si ya no quisiera estar con nada ni nadie que le recuerde a él, pero aun así yo seguiré apoyándola, porque es mi amiga y debo proteger mis vínculos, tal como me enseñaron Yusei-kun y Judai-kun (con una sonrisa). Ah, que recuerdos tengo de ese día, nuestra batalla contra Paradox, a pesar de que no creo volverlos a ver no puedo dejar de pensar en que me encantaría enfrentarme a ellos en un duelo, sería algo increíble, pero no creo que eso pase, sobre todo porque si nos reunimos de nuevo seria otra catástrofe como esa vez. Sera mejor que me vaya a la escuela, pero me llevare el regalo que mi abuelo me mando, tal vez a Honda y a Jonouchi les agrade **(y yo que empezaba a creer q este se volvería emo y lo tendría q sacar del fic)**

Sin más que decir Yūgi se dirige hacia su escuela a paso lento, recordando lo que vivió junto a Judai y Yusei cuando los conoció, todas las aventuras que tuvo junto a Atem y sus amigos, y recordando lo que se prometió a sí mismo cuando derroto a su amigo para ayudarlo a descansar _"Nunca ser débil frente a lo que pueda dañar a sus amigos y siempre aprender de lo vivido, superándose siempre a sí mismo"_

Mientras se dirigía a la escuela noto un resplandor intenso en el cielo, y un rayo de luz que descendió a la ciudad, pero al impactar no causo ningún daño, simplemente pareció como si una presión sorprendente llenara el ambiente, aunque parecía que solo él la sentía, por lo que decidió ir hacia ese lugar, porque era extraño que justo en esos momentos que estaba pensando en Yusei, Judai y Atem pasara eso, así que inmediatamente se puso su Duel Disk y corrió a la puerta que se abrió, esperando no encontrar ya el final de las cosas

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x-x-x-x-

Yuki Judai estaba feliz, ahora mismo nada podría arruinar su felicidad, justo ahora que después de tantos años al fin encontraba su verdadera felicidad. No solo había salvado a la humanidad tantas veces y se había superado como duelista, sino que ahora estaba feliz con la noticia de su reencuentro con sus ex-compañeros de la Duel Academia, ahora mismo, con sus casi 21 años se encontraba con su mismo atuendo que en la Duel Academia, solo que ajustado para su edad, caminaba tranquilamente por la calle de.… ¿Dónde se supone que se encuentra Judai?

Yubel: Judai, ¿Puedes explicarme de nuevo porque estamos en Alemania de vacaciones?

Judai: Porque aquí nunca ha pasado nada malo, además quería venir hace mucho tiempo

Yubel: Mmm, al menos deberías hacer algo productivo, es tu primer día aquí y solamente has caminado por las calles por no sé cuántas horas

Judai: Lo sé, pero necesitaba salir a caminar y a pensar un poco

Yubel: ¿Pensar?, ¿En qué tienes que pensar Judai?

Judai: Nada importante, únicamente recordaba lo que ha pasado desde que Yusei, Yūgi-san y yo nos enfrentamos a Pardox hace casi 4 años, y dentro de poco podré reunirme nuevamente con Asuka, después de eso mi vida estará comple… ¿Qué rayos es eso?

Al igual que Yūgi, Judai y Yubel observaron un enorme rayo de luz descender cerca de donde ellos estaban, y cuando el resplandor termino y la presión en el aire terminaron, observaron 2 túneles hechos de luz que mostraban ciudades que ellos no reconocían, así que con su Duel Disk listo para la batalla **(si no lo tuviera con él no sería el Judai q todos conocemos ¿o sí?)** estaba listo para entrar en uno de ellos con tal de proteger a su amada, hasta que noto un par de siluetas aparecer por cada uno de los túneles, y al observarlas detenidamente Judai se sorprendió enormemente

Judai: No puedo creerlo, son…

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x-x-x-x-

Fudo Yusei paseaba por las afueras de Neo Domino City en su D-Wheel recordando su vida después de vencer a Z-one, cuando todos los Signer decidieron irse cada uno por su camino siguiendo sus propios sueños quedando solamente él en Neo Domino, a sus recién cumplidos 20 años comenzaba a aceptar los sentimientos que su corazón sentía cada que la recordaba, la única mujer que pudo hacerlo pensar en algo más que solo los duelos, Izayoi Aki, si bien el sabia de los sentimientos de la chica por él, no había tenido tiempo para aclarar las cosas hasta que fue muy tarde, ella estuvo a punto de declarársele justo un día antes de partir, pero no lo hizo y el no intento presionarla, y ahora, un año después de su separación como equipo aceptaba que ya no podía vivir sin ella y que nunca más podría amar a alguna otra, lamentándose por no haberle dicho nada en su momento, pero convencido de que en un futuro no muy lejano se lo diría

Yusei: _No puedo creer lo ciego que fui esos años, siempre pensando solo en duelos y nada más que eso, nunca me di tiempo de algo más importante, pero a pesar de todo el tiempo que hemos estado separados no puedo dejar de pensar en ella _**(algo bastante estúpido si vas manejando una motocicleta en carretera ¿NO?)** _Aki, me pregunto que tanto han cambiado tus sentimientos hacia mí, no sé si aún me amas, pero me esforzare en que mantengas ese sentimiento hacia mí, como aprendí de Judai y de __Yūgi voy a seguir adelante, con aquello que apasiona a mi corazón, ya sea durante un duelo o mi vida personal, no me rendiré y seguiré peleando, algún día nos volveremos a ver y te expresare al fin mis sentimientos_

Mientras Yusei pensaba en su futuro con Aki, notó un gran tubo de luz que descendía hasta la carretera por donde circulaba, justo a varios metros delante de él, y que emitía una gran cantidad de energía, y al terminar de caer el rayo, un portal en espiral estaba frente a su camino, y por la velocidad que tenía no podría parar antes de atravesarlo, así que decidió acelerar al portal para enfrentar la amenaza que aparecería de ahí, pero al atravesar el portal se dio cuenta de que las personas del otro lado no eran enemigos, sino amigos, más precisamente los 2 amigos en los que estaba pensando

Yusei: ¿Judai? ¿Yūgi? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué estamos reunidos de nuevo?

Yūgi: No lo sé, pero si estamos los 3 aquí podremos hacerle frente

Judai: ¡Sugoi! Nuevamente los 3 estamos juntos, lo que sea que amenace este mundo está acabado, pero ¿Qué es lo que amenaza este mundo? ¿O alguna de sus épocas?

Yūgi: En mi tiempo no ocurre nada, y como yo fui transportado creí que el problema era aquí

Yusei: Es cierto, en mi época tampoco ocurre nada, solo vi el portal aparecer y llegue aquí, y si tú tampoco tienes problemas entonces ¿Qué nos reunió aquí y ahora?

Judai: Pero si no hay problemas solo queda una cosa por hacer ¡Terminar lo que no pudimos hacer la última vez! Esta vez tendremos un duelo entre nosotros (increíblemente animado)

Yusei: Es cierto, desde ese día espere tener un duelo contra ambos, y al parecer ahora tenemos la oportunidad así que (bajando de su D-Wheel y colocándose su Duel Disk) ¿empezamos?

Yūgi: Claro que sí, nunca dejaría ir esta oportunidad irrepetible (activando su propio Duel Disk) Comencemos esta fiesta

Judai: Espere mucho tiempo para este duelo, y ahora tendré la mejor experiencia de mi vida (activando su Duel Disk) Es hora ¡Del Verdadero Duelo Legendario!

Los 3 Duelistas Legendarios estaban listos para su combate, sus cartas listas para el mayor duelo que pudiera llevarse a cabo, y justo antes de iniciar, un fuerte temblor se siente mientras una terrible y poderosa energía obscura se manifiesta en todo el ambiente, alertando de inmediato a nuestros protagonistas favoritos **(alguno más q otros para muchos la verdad) **y antes de poder decir algo al respecto se manifestó en medio de los 3 una especie de tornado oscuro, una gran cantidad de rayos y energía oscura salían despedidos de él, las pocas personas alrededor de la zona se desmayaban por la gran presión que se dejaba sentir, excepto a ellos 3, que aparentemente no sentían todo ese poder, solamente la maldad que la formaba, aunque dos de ellos no se percataron de ciertos brillos en sus cuerpos, que supuestamente habían desaparecido hace mucho tiempo

Yusei: Tal parece que si tenemos un motivo para estar aquí Judai, lo que me intriga es que comenzó después de que nosotros llegáramos, debe haber una razón para eso

Yūgi: Es cierto, es algo sumamente extraño, pero ya que estamos aquí es nuestro deber detener esta amenaza, no sabemos si tendrá alguna clase de repercusión en nuestras épocas, así que terminaremos con esto ahora

Judai: Además si terminamos con esto rápidamente podremos tener este duelo que he esperado desde hace tiempo (Yūgi y Yusei lo voltean a ver con una cara de "¿en serio solo piensas en eso?") ¿Qué?, también quiero salvar el mundo, pero prefiero un duelo entre nosotros 3 sin interrupciones, ¿Es mucho pedir? (y sale corriendo hacia el vórtice, mientras los otros 2 avanzan también solo a unos pasos de diferencia, aun viendo a Judai de la misma manera)

Los 3 se adentraron al vórtice solo para notar una gran cantidad de energía oscura en forma de túnel, que los guiaba a un rumbo desconocido, pero antes de darles tiempo de pensar algo más aparecieron frente a un gran y majestuoso castillo de estilo gótico, de aparentemente 4 pisos bastante extensos, de casi 20 metros de largo cada piso, y no se podía apreciar cuantos de ancho por la oscuridad que los rodeaba, y al ser lo único que podían hacer en ese momento se acercaron al castillo cuyas puertas se abrieron al acercarse a ellas permitiéndoles pasar, pero apenas entraron, se quedaron sin palabras al notar una gran recepción, bastante mayor al tamaño que mostraba desde afuera, Judai, preocupado por algo que no sabia definir, de inmediato volteo a la puerta por la que habían pasado y se sorprendió al notar que ahí solo había una pared, como si la puerta no existiera

Judai: ¡Qué rayos le pasó a la puerta!

Yusei: ¿Ahora que pa…sa? Judai ¿Dónde esta la puerta?

Judai: ¡Yo no lo se! Cuando entramos sentí algo raro, así que voltee para asegurarme de que no fuera una trampa y las puertas ya no estaban

Yūgi: Me cuesta trabajo creerte, pero por esta vez lo dejare pasar, solo porque parece ser que este problema es mucho mayor al de Paradox

Yusei: Muy bien, hay que avanzar hasta dar con la fuente de esta energía oscura y detenerlo antes de que dañe nuestro mundo

Yūgi: Muy bien, ¡Andando!

Y los 3 continuaron su búsqueda de quien sea o lo que sea que fuera dueño de ese castillo y averiguar si era una amenaza que tendrían que enfrentar para proteger a sus seres queridos, avanzando por la enorme recepción por unos cuantos metros hasta notar unas escaleras de gran tamaño de color negro, con los barandales bastante delgados, casi parecían más hechos de papel que de metal o incluso que de madera, y al no ver ninguna puerta o corredor cerca, decidieron subir esas escaleras, lo más centrado posible por precaución y evitar algún accidente con esos barandales, y subieron por algunos minutos que parecieron casi media hora hasta que por fin llegaron a una gran puerta de madera que se abrió de inmediato apenas y se acercaron los 3, al pasar solo observaron una gran cantidad de tubos de criogenia donde encontraron a muchos duelistas conocidos por los 3, Kaiba Seto, Katsuya Jonouchi, Pegasus J. Crawford, Malik Ishtar, Manjōme Jun, Edo Phoenix, Marufuji Shō, Johan Andersen, Kiryū Kyōsuke, Bommer, Jack Atlas, Crow Hogan, todos en animación suspendida con marcas de heridas y su Duel Disk activado, como si hubieran enfrentado a alguien y hubieran perdido, en la base de los tubos se encontraban los decks de cada uno de ellos.

Yusei: Esto parece ser una sala de trofeos, pero ¿de quién?

Judai: No lo sé, ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Yūgi: Eso es algo que no averiguaremos si nos quedamos aquí, sigamos avanzando para dar con el responsable de esto

Avanzaron por la enorme sala pasando por múltiples "trofeos" entre los que encontraron varias personas, varios duelistas famosos, algunos conocidos solo por lo que habían oído de ellos, y varios otros que no conocían, con Duel Disk muy distintos a los que ellos conocían, y una especie de monóculo muy futurista en su ojo izquierdo, siguieron caminando observando a esos duelistas hacia una puerta dorada y muy grande que estaba cada vez más cerca, a unos pasos de tocar la puerta esta se abrió por si misma revelando una habitación enorme y vacía de cualquier decoración, solamente había en el centro de ella una escalinata de cristal transparente que llegaba a un piso superior cuya entrada estaba protegida solo por una cortina color negro de alguna tela transparente que solo permitía ver una silueta humanoide aunque no se notaban muchos detalles. Antes de poder hacer cualquier ruido, dicha figura hablo sorprendiéndolos

?: Vaya vaya, mira quienes se han dignado por fin a aparecer en mis dominios, ¿Qué han venido a buscar aquí Duelistas Legendarios?

Yūgi: ¿Quién eres y que le hiciste a nuestros compañeros?

?: Mi nombre no es importante, porque cuando termine con ustedes, Duelistas Legendarios, su mundo, sus épocas serán mías y no habrá nada ni nadie que pueda cambiarlo (decía mientras reía suavemente sin ningún otro movimiento)

Yusei: ¿Nuestras épocas? No sé a qué te refieres con eso, pero ten por seguro que ninguno de nosotros se rendirá ante ti sin pelear

?: No será necesario pelear joven Signer, han podido enfrentarse a muchos oponentes fuertes, pero me pregunto, ¿podrán enfrentarse a la oscuridad que sus corazones y los de sus amigos?

Antes de poder preguntarle algo unas sombras se presentaron frente a ellos justo a la mitad de la escalinata, cada una tomaba la forma de cada uno de ellos pero completamente en color negro, con el único detalle que sus ojos eran color rojo brillante.

Dark Yūgi/Dark Judai/Dark Yusei: Prepárense a caer en la oscuridad eterna, simples mortales

?: Jajajajaja vamos Duelistas Legendarios, muéstrenme la verdad que ocultaron en lo más profundo de sus corazones, liberen aquello que nunca aceptaron completamente y aliméntenme para terminar con su miseria y sus tiempos de una vez

Las 3 sombras mostraron tener un Duel Disk oscuro y de inmediato colocaron su carta principal, listos para acabar con sus contrapartes, un Black Magician, un E- HERO Neos y un Stardust Dragon oscuros y bastante furiosos cargaban sus ataques contra unos paralizados Yūgi, Judai y Yusei que solo podían escuchar las voces de sus amigos reclamándoles por una cantidad absurda de cosas y recordándoles cada error que durante toda su vida habían cometido, sin dejarlos ni un solo momento tranquilos de esa presión y esos sentimientos negativos que los envolvían y los sofocaban, impidiéndoles actuar o reaccionar ante lo que pasaba frente a ellos. Sus monstruos atacaron, una gran cantidad de energía oscura se dirigía hacia ellos, y ninguno de los 3 intentaba siquiera evitarlo, este era el fin, este era…

¿:¡Hope! ¡Usa Moon Barrier! (un enorme guerrero de colores blanco y dorado en su armadura, de ojos rojos y unos símbolos extraños en su hombro izquierdo se colocó entre ellos y el ataque con una especie de muralla de los mismos colores que su armadura y detuvo el ataque con algo de dificultad, pero sin ninguna complicación) ¡Oigan! Deben reaccionar, no se pueden dar por vencidos así sin luchar

Yūgi pareció reaccionar con la voz de ese joven vestido con un pantalón blanco con figuras parecidas a lunas color naranja de orilla amarilla y una playera azul celeste con una figura color verde claro con un chaleco color rojo vino con una capucha blanca, una especie de collar parecido a una pirámide invertida formada por varias líneas horizontales y una joya de color verde en la parte superior y un guante café en su mano izquierda donde tenía una especie de Duel Disk como los que ellos habían visto en algunas de esas personas que estaban junto a sus amigos (**si aún no saben que es Tsukumo Yuma de Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal pues ya se los dije**)

Yūgi: Tienes razón en eso, no podemos simplemente rendirnos ahora, tenemos que luchar, ¡reaccionen, Judai, Yusei!

Ambos duelistas reaccionaron a la voz de Yūgi y notaron al joven que estaba junto a él, y una figura azulada que flotaba a sus espaldas, que no usaba ropa alguna, con dibujos lineales en su cuerpo y una especie de joyas en ciertas partes de su cuerpo, entre esas líneas, con un ligero brillo azulado alrededor

Yusei: No sé porque nos afectó tanto en esta ocasión el poder de la oscuridad, pero nosotros no vamos a dejar que te salgas con la tuya, vamos a enfrentarte juntos, todos nosotros

Judai: Es cierto, ya hemos enfrentado nuestra oscuridad en otras ocasiones, y la hemos vencido, esta vez también lo haremos, nosotros 5 terminaremos contigo

Yuma: Si, nosotros 5 te vamos a… espera, ¿5? ¿Ustedes pueden ver a Astral?

Yūgi: Con que Astral, es un curioso nombre, ¿Es él tu espíritu de Duelo?

Astral: ¿Espíritu de Duelo? No, soy un ser que viene de un lugar llamado Mundo Astral, y aunque en el viaje perdí mis memorias ahora soy compañero de Yuma, su amigo

Yuma: Es cierto, mi amigo y yo, junto a estos Duelistas Legendarios vamos a patearte de regreso al lugar del que saliste, maldito… ¡no puedo creer que estoy a punto de tener un duelo junto a estas grandes Leyendas del Duelo de Monstruos, estoy haciendo equipo junto a Mutō Yūgi, Yuki Judai y Fudo Yusei! ¡Este es el mejor día de mi vida!

?: Vaya, un nuevo duelista se presenta, y con un ser de tal poder, esto se ha vuelto mucho más interesante. De acuerdo, los enfrentare en un duelo, enfrentaré a dos equipos con 4000 LP y un solo campo, yo tendré 8000 LP y tendré un turno después de que cada miembro de los equipos tenga su propio turno, es decir, inicio el duelo, después irían 2 de ustedes, después yo nuevamente, después los otros 2, después yo nuevamente y así consecutivamente. Además ningún jugador podrá atacar en su primer turno, o en mi caso mis primeros 2 turnos ¿les parece ese un duelo justo?

Los 4 duelistas se miraron entre ellos, para finalmente aceptar las condiciones de ese ser aún sin un nombre conocido para enfrentarlo, separándose Yūgi y Judai como el primer equipo, y Yusei y Yuma como el segundo, activando sus Duel Disk (**y en el caso de Yuma su D-Gazer**)

Yūgi: una última cosa antes de iniciar este duelo, ¿Cuál es tu nombre, o como deberíamos dirigirnos a ti?

?: Llámenme Tiare Camillen, ese es mi nombre real Leyendas del Duelo, permítanme a mí tomar el primer turno ¡Robo! (una carta se materializó frente a la carta de Tiare, él la tomó y la coloco junto a las demás) Invocare a Skilled Black Magician. Ahora colocare 2 cartas boca abajo y terminare mi turno (la figura del mencionado monstruo se manifestó frente a la sombra de Tiare, junto con las 2 cartas mostrando su reverso)

Yūgi: Mi turno ¡Robo! Activare la carta mágica Ancient Rules para invocar de mi mano a mi mejor carta ¡Aparece mi fiel sirviente Black Magician! (la figura del mago se manifestó frente a Yūgi mientras una de las esferas del traje del monstruo de Tiare se iluminaba, demostrando que su habilidad especial se había activado) ahora colocare una carta boca abajo y terminare mi turno

Judai: Ahora es mi turno, invocare a mi Neo-space Aqua Dolphin en modo de defensa (la figura del delfín espacial apareció al lado del Black Magician incado sobre la imagen de su carta y con los brazos cruzados) Ahora activare su habilidad especial, descartando una carta de mi mano puedo observar las cartas en tu mano y descartarte un monstruo que tenga menor ataque a un monstruo en mi campo y perderás 500 LP si tengo éxito, ahora ¡Echolocation! (el monstruo de Judai utilizo su sonar para revelar las cartas que poseía Tiare, revelando varias cartas mágicas y un único monstruo, Sangan, con puntos de ataque) muy bien, destruye a Sangan, ¡Pulse Burst! Un rayo sónico más concentrado que el anterior impactó con la carta y fue enviada al cementerio, además de reducir los LP de Tiare, aunque él no se vio afectado por esto [Tiare LP 8000 7500]

Tiare: Entonces yo activare la habilidad de Sangan, al ser enviado al cementerio puedo buscar en mi deck un monstruo de 1500 puntos de ataque o menos, y añadirlo a mi mano, y elijo a Fabled Raven (una carta salió apareció frente a él revelando a dicho monstruo y Tiare la acomodo con las otras cartas de su mano)

Judai: ahora activare la carta mágica Oversoul para regresar a mi campo al Elemental HERO Neos que acabo de mandar a mi cementerio ¡Regresa Neos! (el mencionado héroe apareció frente a Judai junto a su compañero del Neo Espacio con su pose heroica, mientras otra de las esferas del monstruo de Tiare se iluminaba, indicando nuevamente su habilidad especial), colocare 2 cartas boca abajo y terminare mi turno

Tiare: Ahora es mi turno de nuevo, ¡Robo! Activare la carta mágica Gracefull Charity para robar 3 cartas más a cambio de descartar 2 (la última esfera del traje del monstruo de Tiare se ilumino) ahora usare la habilidad de mi mago, sacrificándolo para regresar de mi cementerio a mi Black Magician (el mago brillo para hundirse en un círculo morado debajo de el para que del mismo apareciera una copia de la carta insignia de Yūgi, solo que de color completamente negro con los ojos rojos, y con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro) y ahora voy a activar Monster Reborn para invocar del cementerio a Elemental HERO Neos (sorprendiéndolos nuevamente, otro circulo morado apareció y de él emergió una copia del héroe de Judai igualmente negro, con los ojos rojos y una muy marcada agresividad apenas contenida) con esto terminare mi turno

Yūgi: No puedo creer que ahora este utilizando a nuestros monstruos para combatirnos, está actuando de una forma cobarde

Judai: Supongo que de la época de la que viene no le fue difícil obtener una copia de nuestras cartas, después de todo no son cartas únicas, solo difíciles de conseguir

Yusei: Pues no le será tan fácil copiar mi carta, después de todo los Signer Dragons son cartas legendarias y solo un Signer como yo puede utilizarlas correctamente ¡Robo! Invocare de mi mano a Junk Synchron (el monstruo de chatarra con bufanda apareció en el campo de Yusei) ahora descartare una carta de mi mano para invocar especialmente a Quickdraw Synchron (el monstruo de aspecto vaquero maquina apareció en el campo) ahora, reduciendo el nivel de mi Quickdraw Synchron de 5 a 4, puedo invocar de mi cementerio a Level Eater (una catarina atravesó al monstruo y mostrando una estrella en lugar de los tradicionales puntos de la espada el pequeño monstruo apareció) ahora afinare a mi Level Eater de nive mi Quickdraw Synchron de nivel 4

El monstruo vaquero preparo su pistola y apunto a un grupo de cartas que giraba frente a él en un círculo, y disparó acertando en Junk Synchron para convertirse en cuatro círculos verdes que se elevaban al cielo, mientras Level Eater pasaba entre ellos convirtiéndose en una silueta amarilla de su figura original y con una estrella blanca en su interior, mientras Yusei comenzaba a recitar unas palabras "Tsudoishi hoshi ga aratana chikara wo yobiokosu! Hikari sasu michi tonare! Synchro Shoukan! Ideyo, Junk Warrior!" (**Las estrellas se reúnen para llamar a un nuevo poder! Volviéndose la luz que ilumina el camino! Invocación Synchro! Ven, Junk Warrior!**) De los círculos verdes surgió una luz de la cual se mostró un guerrero de color morado, con una bufanda blanca y unos patines

Yusei: Ahora afinare a mi Junk Warrior de nive mi Junk Synchron de nivel 3 (el mismo proceso se repitió, ahora con 3 círculos y 5 estrellas de Junk Warrior) "Tsudoishi hoshi ga aratani kagayaku hoshi to naru! Hikari sasu michi tonare! Synchro Shoukan! Hishouseyo, Stardust Dragon!" (**Las estrellas se reúnen para formar una nueva estrella brillante! Volviéndose la luz que ilumina el camino! Invocación Synchro! Alza el vuelo, Stardust Dragon!** El dragón estrella de Yusei se manifestó en el campo de batalla, rugiendo feroz ante el enemigo) ahora colocare 2 cartas boca abajo y terminare mi turno

Yuma: No eres el único que tiene cartas especiales Yusei, te mostrare el poder de la unión entre Astral y yo ¡Robo! Invoco a Goblindbergh (aparecen 4 pequeños goblin en unas avionetas roja que cargan una gran caja de metal) y por su habilidad especial al ser invocado puedo invocar de mi mano especialmente un monstruo nivel 4 o menor, y elijo a Gogogo Golem (la caja cayó al piso y al abrirse, un gran monstruo semi-ovalado de color azul con grandes brazos y piernas un poco más oscuras salió de ella) Ore wa, Level 4 no Gogogo Golem, Goblindbergh, ōbārei! (ambos monstruos brillaron de color naranja y se transformaron en esferas que giraban en espiral hacia arriba, para después caer aun girando hacia una esperie de galaxia de varios colores en el suelo) Ni tai no monsutā de obarei nettowāku kōchiku! Ekushīzu Shoukan! Arawareyo Nanbāzu Sanjūkyū!, Kibō'ō Hōpu (**Voy a sobreponer a mi Gogogo Golem y a mi Goblindbergh** **nivel 4! Con estos dos monstruos creare la Overlay Network! Invocación Xyz! Aparece Number 39, King of Wishes, Hope **El mismo monstruo que los salvo cuando estaban por ser destruidos apareció de esa galaxia) ahora colocare una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno

Tiare: Ustedes no deberían sobreestimar sus cartas, después de todo he demostrado ser más fuerte que muchos de los que están allá afuera, y ahora lo van a comprobar, ¡Robo! Activare Hand Destruction para que todos descartemos 2 cartas y robemos 2 nuevas, ahora al ser descartados mis 2 Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World son invocados especialmente por su habilidad. Voy a sobreponer a mis 2 Beiige de nivel 4 Ekushīzu Shoukan! Arawareyo Nanbāzu Sanjūkyū!, Kibō'ō Hōpu (ante la sorpresa de todos, una versión negra con azul del monstruo de Yuma apareció en el campo con una presencia realmente aterradora) y eso no es todo, invocare a mi Fabled Raven y usare su habilidad especial, descartando una carta de mi mano para incrementar su nivel en 1 y su ATK en 400, y Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World al ser descartado es invocado especialmente en mi campo, y ahora voy a afinar a mi Goldd de nivel 5 con mi Fabled Raven de nivel 3, Synchro Shoukan! Hishouseyo, Stardust Dragon! (un dragón negro con detalles en color azul oscuro apareció en el campo rugiendo de forma errática, pero con demasiado poder) ¿lo ven? Sus cartas no son tan especiales, aunque tengo que admitir que me fue más difícil imitar sus poderes que con las otras 2 cartas, pero eso no es problema ahora que terminare con ustedes. Mi Black Magician, ataca al patético monstruo de Yūgi, **Black Magic! **(una esfera de energía negra surgió del bastón que ese monstruo copia sostenía, dirigiéndose a una esfera de energía verde que el monstruo de Yūgi creo para contraatacar a su copia oscura)

Yūgi: No te dejare hacer esto tan fácilmente, activare Magic Cilinder para que ese ataque sea hacia ti (al lado del Black Magician de Yūgi que cancelo su ataque, un par de enormes tubos que parecían ser usados para algún truco de magia aparecieron para redirigir el ataque de Tiare en su contra, pero antes de que ese ataque impactara, una pequeña criatura parecida a una pelotita color crema recibió el impacto directamente) ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste Tiare?

Tiare: Active la habilidad de Hanewata en mi mano, descartándolo puedo negar el daño que tu trampa hubiera hecho. Neos, ataca al monstruo de Judai, **Wrath of Neos! **(el Neos oscuro y el de Judai saltaron hacia la mitad del campo para impactar un golpe entre ellos con lo cual ambos serian destruidos)

Judai: No puedo dejar que mi compañero sea destruido, activare Hero Barrier, lo cual negara un ataque hecho hacia un monstruo HERO en mi campo (una espiral se interpuso entre ambos Neos que simplemente retrocedieron hacia su posición original)

Tiare: Mi próximo ataque, Stardust Dragon, ataca al monstruo de Yusei, **Shooting Sonic! **(ambos dragones atacaron con un poderoso rugido, el del monstruo de Yusei era blanco, y el otro era oscuro, una energía completamente corrupta)

Yusei: Activare mi carta trampa Scrap-Iron Scarecrow que negara este ataque y es colocada boca abajo en el campo nuevamente (un espantapájaros de basura se interpuso entre ambos ataques, para regresar al campo de Yusei en forma de carta una vez cumplido su objetivo)

Tiare: El ataque final, Hope, ataca al monstruo de Yuma, **Hope Blade Slash! **(el Number corrupto ataco con su espada al monstruo de Yuma y Astral)

Yuma: Activare el efecto de Hope, desechando una Overlay Unit de el puedo negar cualquier ataque **Moon Barrier! **(una muralla cuya forma se asemejaba a la de sus alas se interpuso entre ambos monstruos, terminando la batalla)

Tiare: Sabia que eso pasaría, activare la carta Double-Up Chance, cuando el ataque de mi monstruo es negado, puede atacar una vez más con su ataque duplicado **Hope Blade - Double Slash! **(ahora su ataque fue hecho con 2 espadas, y una mayor carga de poder)

Yuma: Usare de nuevo el efecto de Hope, **Moon Barrier!** (otra barrera se interpuso entre este nuevo ataque, deteniéndolo otra vez)

Tiare: No podía esperar menos de ustedes, Duelistas Legendarios, terminare mi turno

Yūgi: ¡Mi turno! Activare la carta Magic Formula, que aumentara el ATK mi Black Magician en 800, ahora Black Magician ataca, **Black Magic! **(una esfera de magia verde fue lanzada del bastón del monstruo de Yūgi hacia la copia que controlaba Tiare)

Tiare: Activare mi trampa continua Chaos Mirror, pagando 800 LP puedo negar el ataque de 2 monstruos que compartan nombre hasta 5 veces (un gran cristal se interpuso entre el ataque de Yūgi [Tiare LP 7500 6700]) además si al inicio de mi turno negué más de un ataque y los monstruos cuyos ataques fueron negados siguen en tu campo, puedo robar una carta (Yūgi simplemente se frustro por esa jugada y termino su turno)

Judai: Muy bien, si eso quieres eso tendrás ¡Mi turno! Activare la carta de equipo Neos Force, que incrementara el ATK de Neos en 800, Neos ataca ahora **Force of Neo Space! **(Neos fue rodeado de una energía anaranjada, para inmediatamente atacar a su copia oscura)

Tiare: Usare el efecto de mi carta Chaos Mirror para negar ese ataque también (el mismo cristal detuvo el ataque de Neos forzándolo a regresar a su posición anterior [Tiare LP 6700 5900])

Judai: Al final de mi turno, Neos Force regresara a mi mano, y con eso termino mi turno

Tiare: Mi turno, y activare mi carta boca abajo Jar of Greed para robar una carta más, y por el efecto de mi Chaos Mirror, robare una carta más, ahora colocare una carta boca abajo y terminare mi turno

Yusei: Mi turno, y activare mi carta boca abajo Synchro Striker Unit, que aumenta el ATK de mi Stardust Dragon en 1000, pero al final de mi turno perderá 800 puntos, ataca Strardust, **Shooting Sonic! **(con un impulso de ataque el dragón de Yusei lanzo su poderoso ataque directamente a su copia)

Tiare: Usare el efecto de Chaos Mirror para negar ese ataque también (una vez más el ataque fue negado por el cristal que esa carta manifestó [Tiare LP 5900 5100])

Yusei: Ahora al final de mi turno mi dragón pierde poder, y con eso termina mi turno

Yuma: Mi turno, Hope ataca,** Hope ****Blade Slash****! **ahora activare mi carta boca abajo Ego Boost que incrementara el ATK de mi monstruo en 1000 (el monstruo de Yuma utilizo su propia espada para atacar a su copia oscura)

Tiare: Activare el efecto de Chaos Mirror para negar este ataque también (el espejo apareció frente al ataque de Hope [Tiare LP 5100 4300]) y con esto he evitado cualquier agresión de ustedes

Yuma: Al final de mi batalla el ataque de Hope regresa a la normalidad, y terminare mi turno con eso

Tiare: Si creen que tienen alguna oportunidad en contra mía están demasiado esperanzados ¡Mi turno! Ahora por el efecto de Chaos Mirror tengo una carta más. Ahora activare la carta ritual Black Magic Ritual, enviando a mi Black Magician y a Neos al cementerio puedo invocar de mi mano al Magician of Black Chaos, ahora activare la carta mágica Miracle Fusion y removiendo a Neos y al Black Magician de mi cementerio invocare a mi Elemental HERO Escuridão y con él en mi campo todo está preparado para su derrota. Voy a remover del juego a mi Magician of Black Chaos, a Elemental HERO Escuridão, a Stardust Dragon y a King of Wishes, Hope de mi lado del campo para invocar a la llave de su derrota (el monstruo ritual comenzó a brillar en color azul oscuro, para transformarse en una esfera que giraba sobre Tiare, inmediatamente Escuridão hizo lo mismo pero en color morado, seguido de Stardust en color blanco y finalmente Hope en color negro, cuando las 4 esferas estuvieron juntas, se fusionaron en una gran esfera multicolor que liberaba grandes cantidades de energía oscura) Renace de las cenizas, levántate de tu sueño y reina este mundo con tu gran poder **Sophia****, ****Goddess**** of ****Rebirth****! **(de la esfera, surgió una gran criatura de aspecto humanoide de piel blanca, con algunos tatuajes de tipo tribal en sus brazos, con una cara como de una cabra, con unas alas blancas en su cabeza, y una cabellera anaranjada, unas alas rojas en su espalda y un par de serpientes aladas, una blanca azulada y una amarilla estaban a su lado. En su mano derecha se concentraba una esfera de energía oscura, y en su mano izquierda había una igual, pero hecha de energía sagrada) esta carta solo puede ser invocada al remover del juego un monstruo Ritual, un monstruo Fusión, un monstruo Synchro y un monstruo Xyz, su invocación no puede ser negada y no se puede activar ninguna clase de efecto cuando es invocada, pero eso no es lo importante, sino lo que hace al ser invocada, remover del juego todas las cartas en campo, los cementerios y las manos de cada jugador excepto esta carta, **Sin´s****Punishment****! **(el enorme monstruo de Tiare unió las esferas en sus manos, que generaron una enorme onda explosiva que borro la existencia de los monstruos de nuestros protagonistas, sus cartas en campo y las cartas en sus manos) ahora se activa la habilidad de la carta en mi mano Chaos Rebirth, al ser removida junto a otra carta mágica o de trampa Chaos de mi campo me permite robar una carta, y una más por cada carta removida, como fue esta carta y mi Chaos Mirror robare 2 cartas a cambio de no poder robar cartas por otro efecto en otros 2 turnos … JAJAJAJAJAJAJA una forma de acercarlos a su final más rápido, activare la carta mágica Double Attack, descartando a Yubel, Ultimate Nightmare de mi mano puedo darle a Sophia un segundo ataque, ahora mi hermosa bestia, acaba con sus patéticas existencias, **Infernal Big Bang! **(las serpientes que sobrevolaban sus brazos salieron a gran velocidad hacia los héroes, una hacia cada equipo y autodestruyéndose frente a ellos, para reaparecer casi de inmediato sobre los brazos de ese monstruo, dejándolos a todos noqueados en el suelo [Yūgi y Judai LP 4000 400] [Yusei y Yuma LP 4000 400]) eso pasa cuando me desafían a mí, el gran Tiare Camillen, el mayor conquistador de todos los tiempos

Yūgi: _No creo que podamos contra este tipo, todo depende de una única carta, y yo no tengo la habilidad de Atem, no lograremos vencer a este sujeto…_

_?: No te rindas aibou, ambos aprendimos cosas del otro, no puedes rendirte en este momento_

Yūgi: _¿Atem? ¿De verdad eres tú? Tienes que ayudarme, no puedo con esto yo solo, te necesito para vencer, como antes_

Atem: _No me necesitas, eso lo demostraste en nuestro duelo final, solo estoy aquí para recordarte eso, tu no me necesitas para enfrentar a este enemigo, pero de cualquier forma tendrás mi apoyo incondicional, así como yo tuve el tuyo antes_

Yūgi: _Es cierto, siempre nos hemos apoyado y siempre hemos estado ahí para el otro, de una forma u otra, ¿y en que estaba pensando cuando dije que estaba solo? Judai, Yusei y Yuma están a mi lado, juntos podemos vencer a este sujeto _(de la mochila de Yūgi **que permanecía en el suelo desde que llegaron por cierto **un brillo dorado salió disparado hacia su Duel Disk, que también brillo por un momento, cuando el brillo desapareció, Yūgi estaba de pie, en su frente había un brillo que parecía un ojo y su Duel Disk era de color dorado, en lugar de ser blanco como siempre había sido, y en la orilla de las zonas para monstruos, había algunos jeroglíficos que no entendía del todo, pero pudo entender una frase "Nunca rendirse, sin importar la oscuridad a tu alrededor")

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x-x-x-x-

Judai: _Esto no puede ser, este sujeto se está enfrentando a nosotros 4 juntos y a pesar del daño que hemos logrado hacerle él está a nada de aniquilarnos en un solo turno, esto está muy mal_

Yubel: _No te rindas ahora Judai, ese no es el Rey a quien jure proteger, ni siquiera eres la sombra de lo que eras en este momento, tienes que levantarte y pelear, recuerda que Asuka se encuentra afuera, esperando que la salves_

Judai:_ Lo sé, lo sé, es solo que no tengo el poder para enfrentarlo, y no quiero que Yūgi pague por mis errores, tengo que demostrar que sigo siendo de ayuda, para todos…_

?: _¿Ya te has olvidado de mí? Esperaba que no me necesitaras tan pronto, o al menos no de una forma tan patética_

Judai: _¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estás? Sé que te conozco pero no recuerdo de dónde. Explícame quien eres_

Haou: _¿Acaso ya olvidaste al verdadero Rey? Refiérete a mí con más respeto. Yo soy el verdadero y único Haou Judai, y tus acciones están poniéndome en ridículo_

Judai: _Creía que ya no existías en mi mente, ¿Por qué estás aquí justo en este momento?_

Haou: _Lo que hiciste esa vez no fe eliminarme, solo me asimilaste, pero fuera de esa vez que nos enfrentamos a Yubel, nunca más recurriste a NUESTRO poder, y ahora parece que necesitabas que te lo recordara_

Judai: _Tienes algo de razón, pero tampoco voy a abandonar a mi guardián, usare nuestro poder, sí, pero también usare su poder, es hora de que el Rey y su Guardián trabajen juntos como debía ser desde antes_

Haou: _No creo que yo lo hubiera dicho mejor Yuki Judai _(Judai se levantó, con un poco de su cabello cubriendo sus ojos cerrados, al abrirlos se podía ver su ojo izquierdo de color verde brillante, y su ojo derecho, era color dorado, a diferencia de otras ocasiones en las que era anaranjado, igual a los ojos de Yubel)

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x-x-x-x-

Yusei: _No puedo creer lo fácil que nos está venciendo, a pesar de lo mucho que nos hemos esforzado todos y cada uno de nosotros estamos a un solo movimiento de perder, esta situación se está saliendo de control, si las cosas siguen a este ritmo nos vamos a despedir de todo y todos a los que conocemos… ¡No puedo permitirlo! Justo ahora que me he dado cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia Aki no puedo perderla, sé que nuestros poderes de Signer se fueron hace mucho, pero nuestros lazos son eternos y confiare en ellos para salir adelante, como siempre lo he hecho _(Yusei se levantó pesadamente, mientras en su brazo derecho la marca de cabeza de dragón que le correspondía como Signer brillaba intensamente, en la sala donde todos los otros duelistas se encontraban prisioneros los otros Signer también recuperaron sus marcas, que brillaron intensamente antes de desaparecer, para finalmente reaparecer todas juntas en la espalda de Yusei, formando la figura del Dragón Carmesí una vez más)

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x-x-x-x-

Yuma: Astral, tenemos que continuar, no podemos rendirnos en esta batalla, aún tenemos que encontrar esos Numbers que son la clave del código Numeron

Astral: Es cierto, pero más importante aún es el hecho de que hay que salvar a tus amigos, recuerda que los vimos ahí afuera y somos los únicos que podemos salvarlos en este momento, este lugar tiene una extraña energía rodeándola, pero parece que podemos hacer Zexal en este lugar, ¡intentémoslo! Tu y yo, ¡Overlay! (Yuma rodeado de un brillo rojo y astral en uno color azul, giraron de la misma forma que los monstruos cuando son usados para una invocación Xyz, uniéndose en el cielo en un intenso brillo con forma de equis roja, que descendió al suelo nuevamente pero de color morado) ¡Cuando dos corazones conectados por lazos verdaderos se reúnen, el milagro legendario aparece! Ekushīzu Chenji Zearu!(**Transformación Xyz, Zexal! **Yuma apareció usandoun traje de spandex negro con diseños verdes parecidos a las marcas en el cuerpo de Astral y una armadura de placas similares a las de "Number C39: Utopia Ray Victory". Su cabello se hizo más largo hasta la cintura y de color naranja, pero mantiene los mechones rojos y estaba rodeado de un aura dorada y los ojos también son de ese color)

Yūgi: Estamos listos para regresarte el golpe Tiare. Mi turno ¡Robo! Y activare la carta mágica Card of Sanctity que nos permite a todos robar cartas hasta tener 6 en mano. ¡Ahora compañeros, roben esas cartas que nos ayudaran a derrotarlo! (Yūgi coloco sus dedos sobre sus cartas, mientras el Duel Disk dorado brillaba, robó sus 6 cartas, que también brillaban, pero de forma menos intensa)

Judai: Es hora de mostrarte el poder de Haou Judai, Tiare ¡Robo! (con un destello de poder en sus ojos, Judai de inmediato robó las cartas que le permitía la carta de Yūgi)

Yusei: Ni mis amigos, ni el Dragón Carmesí me dejaran solo en este momento ¡Robo! (cada carta que robaba brillaba de color rojo, y la figura de alguna de las marcas de los 6 Signers se mostraba sobre ellas, las garras, las patas, las alas, la cola, su corazón y su cabeza)

Yuma: Subete no hikari yo! Chikara yo! Waga migiude ni yadori kibō no michisuji o terase! Shainingu Dorō! (**Toda la luz y el poder, residen en mi mano derecha e iluminan el camino de la esperanza! –** **"****Shining Draw!"** una esfera de luz dorada rodeo la mano de Yuma, y al robar sus cartas todas brillaban de un intenso color dorado)

Yūgi: Es hora de que pagues el daño que has hecho. Como Watapon fue añadido a mi mano por el efecto de una carta es invocado especialmente, y ahora activare la carta Burial From a Different Dimension, que me deja regresar 3 monstruos removidos del juego al cementerio de su respectivo jugador, elijo a mi Black Magician, al Elemental HERO Neos de Judai y al Stardust Dragon de Yusei, lamento no poder hacer algo por ti Yuma

Yuma: No te preocupes Yūgi, yo tengo mis propios métodos para recuperar a Hope

Yūgi: De acuerdo Yuma, entonces ahora activare la carta Monster Reborn, para resucitar a mi Black Magician, y ahora sacrificare a mi Watapon para invocar a mi Black Magician Girl, y luego, sacrificando a mis hechiceros, puedo invocar a mi Sorcerer of Dark Chaos, y con su habilidad especial reduciré el ATK de tu monstruo en 500 puntos por cada hechicero en mi cementerio, y hay 2 de ellos ahora mismo, ahora mi hechicero ataca a su Sophia, **Celestial Black**** Burning****! **(con un simple movimiento de su cetro, el hechicero lanzo una potente llamarada hacia el poderoso monstruo de Tiare, que termino completamente rodeada por el fuego pero a pesar del daño seguía en el campo [Tiare LP 4300 3700]) ¿Qué es esto, porque tu monstruo sigue en campo?

Tiare: Se olvidaron de la otra carta que estaba en mi mano cuando mi monstruo llego, mi monstruo Rebirth Priest, mientras el permanezca removido del juego Sophia no podrá ser destruida en batalla, o por el efecto de ninguna carta

Judai: Si tu monstruo no puede ser destruido por batalla creo que solamente te regresaremos todo el daño que nos has hecho, y a nuestros amigos. Mi turno, y activare la carta mágica Swing of Memories para revivir a Neos, y luego, activare Polymerization, fusionare a mi Neos, y a Yubel e invocare a Neos Wiseman, y ahora activare mi carta de campo Neo Space, que aumentara el ATK de Neos Wiseman en 500. Neos Wiseman, Ataca a Sophia, **Ultimate Nova!** (Neos Wiseman se elevó con un salto, para después brillar de un color azul claro muy brillante, y soltar una gran cantidad de rayos hacia Tiare y su monstruo) se activa la habilidad de Neos Wiseman, si esta carta batalla con un monstruo de tuyo, te inflige daño igual al ATK del monstruo con el que batallo, y yo gano LP iguales a la DEF de ese monstruo. [Tiare LP 3700 100] [Yūgi y Judai LP 400 3800 3700] ahora que Neos Wiseman está en mi cementerio activare Convert Contact, enviando a Neo-Spacian Grand Mole de mi mano y a Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab de mi deck al cementerio puedo robar 2 cartas más, luego activare Miracle Contact, regresando a Grand Mole, a Flare Scarab y a Neos a mi deck, Triple Contact Yuugou! Elemental HERO Magma Neos! Colocare una carta boca abajo y termina mi turno

Tiare: Mi turno, colocare una carta boca abajo, y ahora Sophia, ataca a Yusei y Yuma directamente, **Infernal Big Bang! **(una vez más, esas serpientes en sus brazos se movieron, pero en esta ocasión solamente hacia Yusei y Yuma, pero una esfera de energía verde se interpuso en su camino y regresaron a su lugar) ¿Cómo?

Judai: Active mi carta Negate Attack, que negó tu ataque completamente y salvo a nuestros amigos

Tiare: Ya veo, entonces creo que terminare mi turno y esperare a ver lo que ellos dos tienen preparado para mí

Yusei: Mi turno, activare The Cheerful Coffin, para descartar a Debris Dragon y a Zero Gardna, luego activare Stardust Shimmer, removiendo a los 2 monstruos que acabo de descartar puedo invocar de mi cementerio a mi Stardust Dragon, luego invocare a Healing Wave Generator, que me dará 100 LP por cada nivel de otro monstruo en mi campo, el nivel de Stardust es 8, es decir que gano 800 LP [Yusei y Yuma LP 400 1200], luego activare Double Summon para invocar otro monstruo normalmente este turno, e invoco a Mono Synchron, y usare su habilidad, cambiando el nivel de Healing Wave Generator a 1, y luego afinare a mi Healing Wave Generator y a Mono Synchron de nivel 1 "Tsudoishi negai ga aratana sokudo no chiheie izanaru! Hikari sasu michi to nare! Shinkuro Shoukan! Kibō no chikara, Synchro Tuner, Formula Synchron!" (**La unión de los deseos engendrara un nuevo horizonte de velocidad! Transfórmate en la luz que ilumina el camino! Invocación Synchro! El poder de la esperanza, Synchro Tuner, Formula Synchron!**) Y ahora por su efecto, al ser invocado puedo robar una carta. Es hora de demostrar el poder de un Signer ¡Clear Mind! Afino a mi monstruo Synchro Stardust Dragon de nive mi Synchro Tuner Formula Synchron de nivel 2! (Formula Synchron brillo, descomponiéndose en 2 estrellas pequeñas que formaron cada una un círculo verde que se elevaron hacia el cielo a gran velocidad mientras el dragón de Yusei lo seguía, ambos rodeados de una estela rojiza) "Tsudoishi yume no kesshō ga aratana shinka no tobira wo hiraku! Hikari sasu michi to nare! Akuseru Shinkuro! Shōraiseyo, Shooting Star Dragon!" (**La unión de los frágiles sueños abrirá la puerta hacia la nueva evolución! Transfórmate en la luz que ilumina el camino! Accel Synchro! Nace, Shooting Star Dragon! **En el cielo, el dragón desapareció en un grupo de destellos verdes, y desde el mismo punto donde desapareció, surgió un dragón de aspecto poderoso, que descendió a gran velocidad para mantenerse levitando detrás de Yusei) Originalmente no podía invocar esta carta si no era durante un Ridding Duel, pero ahora un milagro para salvar a nuestros amigos ha ocurrido, terminare mi turno ahora

Yuma: Mi turno, Invocare a ZEXAL Weapon - Ultimate Shield, y su efecto, me permite invocar a un monstruo Xyz removido del juego en modo de defensa, regresa Hope!, ahora activare la carta mágica Rank-Up-Magic - Numeron Force, esta carta, elevara el rango de un monstruo Number en mi campo e invocara un monstruo Chaos Number con un especialmente, ahora con Hope, voy a reconstruir la Overlay Network "Chaos Xyz Change! Arawarero, Kaosu Nanbāzu Sanjūkyū! Mirai ni kagayaku shōri o tsukame, kasanaru omoi, tsunagaru kokoro ga sekai o kaeru! King of Wishes - Hope Ray Victory!" (**Cambio a Caos Xyz! Aparece Chaos Numbers 39! Sujeta la Victoria sobre el brillante futuro! Agrupa los sentimientos, conectados por los corazones, para cambiar el mundo! King of Wishes - Hope Ray Victory!**) Gracias a mi carta Numeron Force, todos los efectos están negados este turno, excepto el de mi monstruo. Ahora activare la carta Overlay Regen, que se añade a un monstruo Xyz en mi campo como Overlay Unit, ahora Hope Ray Victory, ataca a Sophia, y ahora activo el efecto de Hope Ray Victory, desechando una Overlay Unit, niega los efectos del monstruo con el que combate, y gana ATK igual al del monstruo con el que combate, **Victory Charge!**, Hope Ray Victory, acaba con este duelo, **Hope Blade Double Victory Slash! **(2 brazos extra salieron de enfrente de sus brazos originales, y cada uno sostenía una espada, luego, cada brazo dio un golpe para formar la figura de un par de letras V, una más chica que la otra y sobre la anterior, que impactaron en el monstruo de Tiare, cubriendo la zona con una gran nube de polvo) ¿Lo vencimos?

Tiare: Me temo que no, antes de que atacaras active mi carta Aegis of Gaia, que me regalo 3000 LP para evitar mi derrota [Tiare LP 100 3100 300] me temo que en mi próxima jugada todo terminara. Mi turno, activare Raigeki para destruir a todos sus monstruos

Yusei: No lo creo, usare el efecto de Shooting Star Dragon, negando el efecto de una carta que vaya a destruir nuestras cartas y destruyéndola

Tiare: Entonces Sophia, ataca a Hope Ray Victory, **Infernal Big Bang!**

Yusei: Activare el otro efecto de Shooting Star Dragon, removiéndolo del juego puedo negar un ataque tuyo, y al final del turno que use este efecto, regresara a mi campo

Yūgi: Es hora de terminar con esto. Mi turno y activare la carta Ultimate Magic Blast que destruirá todas tus cartas, una por cada monstruo en nuestro campo y con eso tomaras 3000 puntos de daño por tu carta Aegis of Gaia, se acabó Tiare, has perdido [Tiare LP 300 0]

Tiare: Es cierto que he perdido, pero esta no será la última vez que nos enfrentemos Duelistas Legendarios, la próxima vez terminara con mi victoria, recuérdenlo bien (un brillo rodeo su cuerpo, para desaparecer por un tiempo, pronto toda la estructura del edificio se debilito, y libero a los prisioneros, que al momento de salir de su prisión, fueron transportados a donde se enfrentaron a Tiare, antes de caer al suelo)

Yūgi: ¡Hay que salir de aquí ahora mismo, todos corran a la salida ahora!

Los 4 duelistas corrían a toda velocidad hacia la puerta, aunque parecía que el camino era más largo que cuando entraron, pero al menos se sintieron aliviados de que al pasar por el lugar donde estaban sus amigos capturados, ni ellos ni sus cartas se encontraban ahí. Al llegar a la zona donde estaba la puerta, en su lugar estaba un portal igual al que usaron para llegar en primer lugar, que se cerraba a medida que pasaba el tiempo, los 4 corrieron con todas sus fuerzas y atravesaron el portal poco antes de que este se cerrara para siempre

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x-x-x-x-

En Alemania, una serie de relámpagos se manifestaron en el lugar por el que Judai caminaba en la mañana, y con un brillo intenso, se dejó ver la silueta de 4 personas en ese lugar, Mutō Yūgi, Yuki Judai, Fudo Yusei y Tsukumo Yuma se encontraban de pie, Astral flotaba detrás de Yuma y Yubel a lado de Judai

Yūgi: Tal parece que Tiare regresara, no sabemos cuándo, pero sabemos que volverá y estaremos listos para enfrentarlo, juntos

Judai: Es cierto, juntos lo derrotaremos como lo hicimos hoy. Lo único malo de todo esto es que interrumpió nuestro duelo

Yusei: No te preocupes por eso Judai, aún hay tiempo, y ahora hay alguien más que participara en este duelo ¿Cierto Yuma?

Yuma: Claro, sería un honor enfrentarme a Duelistas de su nivel ¡Listo Astral!

_**¡Duelo!**_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x-x-x-x-

**Pues esto que leyeron aquí es mi primer fic, un One-shot dedicado a una gran amiga, supuestamente era para su cumpleaños, pero un problema con la computadora atraso la entrega casi un año, como estoy seguro ya lo notaron, modifique algunos efectos, e incluso invente 4 cartas, ya que no encontraba ninguna carta en el juego o en el anime que realmente fuera de utilidad en esos momentos. No pediré reviews a quienes lean esto, pero si quieren dejarlos los leeré con mucho gusto, cualquier otra duda o sugerencia pueden mandarme un mensaje privado, y tratare de contestarlo, siempre y cuando no sea muy ofensivo**

**Fuera de eso… ¡Feliz cumpleaños muy atrasado UchihaDiana! Ojala disfrutes esto tanto como yo al escribirlo, tu si puedes decirme de cosas, después de todo esto es para ti**


End file.
